1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a 3-dimensional (3D) shape, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring a 3D shape, which has a simple configuration of an optical system, and can remove a shadow, which may occur when measuring a 3D shape, and also can measure only a reflected light.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional 3D shape measuring apparatus includes a first inspection part 2 and a second inspection part 3. Each of the first and second inspection parts 2 and 3 includes a projection part 4, a beam splitter 5, and an image formation part 6. More specifically, the projection part 4 includes a light source 4a, a grating 4b, and a projection lens 4c, and the viewing part 6 includes a viewing lens 6a and a camera 6b. 
Hereinafter, the first inspection part 2 and the second inspection part 3 will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
When a light is generated from the light source 4a of the projection part 4 of the first inspection part 2 towards an arrow direction A, the generated light is transmitted to an external surface of a measuring object 1 via the grating 4b, the projection lens 4c, and the beam splitter 5, which are included in the first inspection part 2. The transmitted light is reflected along the arrow direction A from the external surface of the test object 1, and then transmitted to the camera 6b via the beam splitter 5 and the image formation lens 6a, which are included in the second inspection part 3. A 3D shape of the test object 1 is measured by sensing a light image via the camera 6b. 
The conventional 3D shape measuring apparatus includes a first inspection part and a second inspection part, which are symmetric to each other, to remove a shadow which may occur when measuring a 3D shape of a test object. Each of the first inspection part and the second inspection part includes a projection part, a beam splitter, and an image formation part. Therefore, a configuration of an optical system becomes very complex.